


Fatal Attractions

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unwanted, amorous attentions from one of d'Artagnan's fans... in other words, Milady gets a bit frisky with our favorite chiot.<br/>Some references made to previous episodes, you'll know which ones I'm sure.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attractions

_Garrison dorm_

Fully asleep, d'Artagnan was dreaming or so he thought. They were sweet dreams of being kissed and caressed by a lovely, older woman. If the woman resembled in any way Milady, well she was pretty unforgettable. He could feel himself becoming aroused as a delicate hand smoothed over his chest, while soft kisses continued to pepper his face. But it was the sharp tip of a poignard that jerked him awake.

Eyes wide open, d'Artagnan was breathing hard as he stared into Milady's hungry green eyes. Her poignard danced across the skin of his neck and then playfully onto his chest, where the fingers of her other hand were working at opening his breeches.

He had recently dragged himself into the dorm after pulling an all nighter on guard duty at the palace. Hence there were no other Musketeers in residence since it was morning now. D'Artagnan had been so tired that he hadn't undressed or bathed but threw himself onto his bed and quickly fell asleep. "What the deuce do you think you're doing?"

"Mmmmm," Milady licked her lips, placing tiny kisses across d'Artagnan's chest, her other hand still continued to stroke the boy's neck with her poignard. "I was bored and thought to join you."

"Anyone could walk in at any given moment," d'Artagnan growled. "I'd be the one in trouble for entertaining a woman here." He tried to push her off but Milady wouldn't budge. She was much stronger than she looked and just kept teasing him with that damn poignard of hers which was making him more nervous by the minute.

"Don't be like that, d'Artagnan," Milady purred. "I'm your guardian angel, remember?"

"And my benefactor whom I will be repaying shortly," d'Artagnan couldn't believe he was in this position. Er, well, he could as Milady was literally on top of him, but he didn't ask for her presence nor did he relish their contact. Now that he knew who she truly was it disgusted him that he had ever had anything to do with her in the first place. Still worrying about that sharp poignard at his neck, d'Artagnan risked all as he gathered his strength and gave her a hardy push. Sure enough, as soon as he effectively got rid of her weight, Milady's grip slipped and the blade bit into his skin as it started to bleed.

"See what you made me do, you naughty Gascon," she gently reprimanded as Milady bent forward to lick the blood from his neck.

Not wanting any part of her, d'Artagnan shoved even harder until Milady nearly fell off his bed. Scooting up against the headboard as far as he could go, d'Artagnan glared at her. "You're married to Athos!"

Straightening her gown out, Milady perched herself demurely on the edge of d'Artagnan's bed. Clutched in her hand still was the poignard dripping with the boy's blood. "I'm attracted to you," she shrugged casually. "What else would you have me say?"

"Au revoir would be most appropriate," d'Artagnan retorted dryly.

"You don't mean that surely?" Milady asked in surprise. "Look what we've meant to each other."

Running a shaky hand through his straggly hair, d'Artagnan huffed and rolled his eyes at her. "The first time I met you, Milady, you went well out of your way to get me into bed and then I woke up with a bloody poignard stuck in my pillow," his eyes glowed hot at remembering how he had to break out of the inn from an upper story window, injuring himself in the process. "Framing me for a murder you committed was an act of what? Because it sure wasn't out of any so called _attraction_ you had for me."

"I didn't know you then," Milady reached out to touch the youngster's face but as he pulled away her hand fell back into her lap. "When you caught the cardinal's eye I made sure to find out everything I could about you. That's why I saved you in that alleyway when the guards were chasing you." She stood up, walking around his bed. "It's why I gave you the money to win your precious pauldron," Milady waved her poignard in the air, still warm with d'Artagnan's blood.

"All you wanted was to have me in your debt," d'Artagnan countered. "I had no idea who you were or for whom you worked. Now I do," he spat in disgust, hatred danced in his normally warm, expressive eyes. "Aside from all that, you're married to my mentor and best friend. What sort would I be to even want to take up with you knowing that?"

"My _sort_ , d'Artagnan," Milady fired back. "Forget about Athos and your other two friends! Forget about Treville and the king! Richelieu is still very much interested in you," she held out her hand to him, the one without the poignard in it. Then, laughing prettily, Milady added, "Besides, if you want to get technical about it, I married Lord de Winter. He was my last husband."

"All that tells me is that you're a bigamist as well as a liar and murderer!" Feeling like he was losing his mind, d'Artagnan prayed that he was still asleep after all and that this was nothing more than a terrible nightmare. But the woman standing in front of him seemed all too real. Finally he lost it. "Get away from me!" d'Artagnan yelled. "Just get out of here!" He started shaking, his nerves were frayed and he was fraught with worry that someone would walk in, seeing them thus. And, more importantly, hearing what they had been discussing.

"Non! I won't leave until I get what I came here for!" Milady jumped back on the bed, pulled d'Artagnan to her and started nipping at his neck and chest like a rabid animal.

In all his life d'Artagnan had never once laid a hand on a woman in anger, but he made an exception today as he drew his fist back and punched Milady in the face. Clearly she hadn't expected the attack and tumbled off the bed onto the cold floor where she stared up at him in a confused daze.

It was at that moment Athos chose to arrive. He knew d'Artagnan had recently come off guard duty and he only wanted to check that the lad was resting well. Of late, the boy had a hard time sleeping. Nightmares of d'Artagnan's pere's death still haunted the youngster. But when he stepped into the room Athos couldn't help but see d'Artagnan's white face and bleeding neck, while Anne laid on the floor with her skirts in disarray. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had been going on.

Stepping around her, Athos went to check first on the youth's wound. He clucked when Athos saw the torn flesh. Immediately he went over to where a towel laid near a clean bowl of water and brought them both over to the pup's bedside table. After he effectively cleaned the area and bandaged it, Athos stared down at Anne with cold blue eyes. " _Leave us!_ " he ordered quietly but with deadly intent, assuring Anne that if she went against his wishes there was a price she'd have forfeit.

Gingerly lifting herself off the floor, Anne had only eyes for the younger man. "You will regret this decision, d'Artagnan! On that you can count!" Flinging her hair away from her face, Milady flounced out of the dorm.

His head bent, d'Artagnan didn't see the compassion that filled Athos' worried gaze. Not until he felt a gentle hand threading nimble fingers through his long hair. Daring to glance upward, his eyes began to overflow with shameful tears. "Forgive me, s'il vous plait," his voice grew husky with emotion.

"There is nothing to forgive, chiot," Athos crooned as he sat down and held the boy close to his chest, rocking them both to soothe their hurts. For they were both reeling from Milady's visit. "You didn't know who she was then and now that you do," Athos brushed some unruly hair away from d'Artagnan's brow, "you did the correct thing."

"Attraction," d'Artagnan scoffed at the word and noted Athos' curious look. "That's what she claimed drew her back to me."

"A fatal one," Athos nodded in affirmation. "And I vow to not see Anne continue with it," he grimly announced.

"I can take care of my own affairs, Athos," d'Artagnan complained and winced at his poor choice of words.

Holding up his finger, Athos smiled. "What happened before you and I ever met is in the past. It's today and the future that concerns me the most." Tapping his protégé playfully on the nose, Athos carefully observed the restless child. "We now know that Richelieu plotted to have our queen killed, along with Anne's devilish part in it," Athos' lips thinned in deep anger the more he thought upon himself, Aramis and Queen Anne fighting for their lives in that convent. "Why don't you and I concoct a plan to bring the cardinal and Milady down in one fell swoop?"

Leaning against Athos, shoulder to shoulder, d'Artagnan brightened at his mentor's words. "Let's start now. I suddenly find Morpheus no longer nagging at me."

The End

 


End file.
